SINTING GILA MIRING
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: tiba-tiba saja anggota mekakushi dan menjadi gila alias tak waras dan merepotkan ketuanya, kido. mampukah kido bertahan tanpa menabok (?) mereka?


Author capek bikin yang ber-chapter!

Sekarang kembali bikin fic gaje-gaje-an! (nak)

**SINTING GILA MIRING**

"mari tuntaskan Dare sekaligus Truthnya, dancho, kano-san..." mereka memanggil dancho mereka beserta kano dengan senyum kelam mendalam.

"..." kido dan kano hanya bisa terdiam seolah-olah baru saja kehilangan dompet (?) berisi 100 milyar (?) yen.

"Hpnya" kata hibiya (kau OOC, hibiya-kun! / hibiya : kau yang buat naskah, ya, thor!)

"aku tak ada duit..." kata kano

"kerja sambilan!" kata hibiya yang paling OOC diantara semua orang yang OOC 100% (ini gaje)

"... kerja sambilan apa?" kata kano (mau aja dikerjain, kano... :'v / kano : kau yang buat naskahnya!)

"jadi maid kali, ya..."

"ga sudi!"

Hibiya dan Kano sedang bertengkar ala anak kecil.

Anak kecil vs kucingkah (?) ._.

Kagerou vs deceive. (?)

Mereka bertengkar ampe jam 00:00 (what)

"cukup cukup..." kata kido yang menghentikan pertengkaran mereka (dari tadi napa)

"TATAKAE!" teriak konoha (?)

"kau kenapa, konoha?" tanya kido.

"TATAKAE!"

"konoha...?"

"TATAKAE!"

"what ever..."

Konoha terus-menerus meneriaki "tatakae" meniru seseorang yang ia cintai (?) *author digampar*

Kido langsung pergi ke ruang tengah dan melihat seto dan kano sedang mainin topeng-topeng.

"heaaa! Topeng monster hahahaa!" kata kano yang memakai topeng monster warna hijau

"kau curang!" kata seto yang memakai topeng gajah (?)

"curang kenapa?!"

"kau memakai warna hijau! Hijau itu warnaku! Kau curang nyuri-nyuri warna ijo sembarangan!"

"enak aja! Kau juga niru dedaunan pohon!"

Kido hanya cengo' melihat mereka berdua.

"..."

Kano dan seto pun sadar akan kehadiran kido lalu mereka berkata : "kau mau ikutan, kido?"

"TIDAK, terima kasih" kido pun langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ia berpikir : _' kenapa ini? Rasanya ada yang aneh di sini...kalau kano, seto, konoha, dan hibiya bisa berubah sifat (menjadi SGM), maka shintaro, mary, momo, dan ene..?'_

Saat ia membaca buku, Kido mendengar suara-suara berisik dari kamar shintaro.

Ada apa itu?

Mari kita lihat d TKP!

Kido pun membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan dia menerima lemparan bantal (?)

_BUAAAK_

"?! #$%&*)"

"weeew sorry! Kami lagi main perang bantal! Dancho mau ikutan?" tanya shintaro

"NGGAK AKAN!" kido langsung melempar bantal yang terlempar tadi ke arah shintaro

Shintaro terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi!~

Shin tenggelam dalam lautan bantal kamar (?)!~

Shin tersesat dan tak tahu bagaimana cara berdiri!~

Shin tanpa komputer butiran debu!~ (IN GAJE GAJE!)

Kido langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Dalam hatinya ia berkata : _kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, tolong cepatlah bangun..._

Saat kido ke dapur, yang terlihat disana adalah...

"bersiaplah! Terigu sakti (?)!" kata momo yang melempar sekarung tepung terigu

"aku akan membalasmu! Terigu super (?)!" kata mary yang melempar terigu.

Yah...

Yang terlihat disana adalah...

Perang...

Terigu...?

Disana ada perang bantal,

Sekarang perng terigu...

Jujur, di markas ini tak ada yang benar sedikitpun.

Kido langsung pergi dari dapur lalu ke atas dengan pikiran : _mungkin bila aku ke atap, aku bisa menenangkan diri dari situasi ini..._

Kido pun ke atap. Dan melihat ada konoha sedang nemplok dijendela (?)

Konoha konoha dijendela

Diam diam teriak

Datang kido

TATAKAE

Lalu ditabok (?)

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

"TATAKAE!"

Kido langsung pukul konoha

Kido pun turun dari atap lalu terpeleset.

Ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi sesuai yang diharapkan oleh kido.

"untung itu hanya mimpi..." kata kido.

"ah, kau sudah bangun, ya, kido-chan!" kata kano yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya kido.

_PLAAAK_

1 tamparan mengenai wajah kano.

"s-sakiit, kido-chan... aku salah apa?..." kata kano tergeletak ditantai dengan wajah yang merah gegara ditampar tadi.

"soalnya kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan baik di sini maupun mimpiku tadi..." kata kido.

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Ending /?_


End file.
